


Fight me like you're interested

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: and megatron, flirtatious sparring match, horny robots, rated M for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: If there was one thing Rodimus liked about this new found closeness with the Decepticon Lord......it was the very intimate sparring matches.





	Fight me like you're interested

**Author's Note:**

> At the current point in time i don't really know if i'm ever going to continue with this but i like it for what it is and i want to share it so, enjoy. or don't. I don't tell people what to do.

Megatron was on a whole different level as an opponent period, difficult to predict, clever, disturbingly perceptive, _big_ ; the only difference during sparring was that all that phenomenally extensive power was so _very_ obviously restrained. And that made the whole experience about ten times more exciting, knowing that Megatron absolutely could at any moment utterly destroy him with very little effort; but he _wouldn't_. Not him. And when that massive engine got revved up the charge that sparked off his armor was like taking a liquid shot of nitro. Nothing could compare to this high, this thrill of being trapped under the intense gaze of one of the most powerful and feared mechs in the universe, _but killing you isn't even a consideration._

The match came to a slow as both of them puffed steam into the now comparatively chilly air, circling each other like opposing predators. Megatron was concealed by the shadows at the edges of the room, but the bright flare of his red optics easily gave away his position visually.

Megatron made a thoughtful, amused sound, "Impressive as always Rodimus, _you are **enthralling** my dear_..."

The growl that turned in Megatron's engine then sent sparks skittering down Rodimus' spine. Light glinted off of Megatron's fangs as he smirked, optics dimming slightly in unmasked desire. And while he did continue to track Megatron's movements as best he could, he did pause momentarily, cooling fans stuttering, form faltering.

"... ** _and off balance_**." Megatron rumbled bemusedly, before lunging once more.

Rodimus' only had a moment to register what Megatron had said before he found himself very much _pinned_ beneath his impressive bulk. Steam hissed from the vents on Megatron's chest, tickling at Rodimus' already hyper aware senor net, and a rich purr tumbled from that massive engine as large black hips came to rest on top of Rodimus' own. The contact drew a small gasp from Rodimus as the vibrations traveled down Megatron's expansive chest and abdomen and into _his_ array. He was now thoroughly caged between _thick silvery thighs_ and trapped under _scorching black pelvic armor_ and had a view that **_shouldn't_ **have been as hot as it was, but... **by** _Primus_ **was it really _fragging hot_.**

"Now what will you do, _little Autobot_?" Megatron whispered teasingly, leaning down and blowing a puff of smoke in Rodimus' face.

Rodimus' vents hitched and his vocalizer glitched, unable to even answer before a large black claw was dragged along the edge of his twitchy golden spoiler. Megatron hummed in question, that smug smirk still plastered on his face.

Bastard is hot shit and he _knows it_.

Rodimus' whole frame visibly shivered, but he smiled as innocently as he could manage and met Megatron's gaze boldly, "Pray that the mighty lord of the Decepticons finds me worthy of something other than being crushed."

"Risky to leave your fate to the gods...but I have to wonder, what might it be that you would prefer me to do with you?" Megatron leaned ever further down, looming over Rodimus in an a way that could not ever be misconstrued as threatening; not when he ground his hips down ever so slightly.

Rodimus whispered, in lustful and mischievous tones, _"Who said anything about praying to the gods?"_


End file.
